Looking Back
by HedgehogsLiveHere
Summary: Foure/Tobias' P.O.V about his past with Tris  Read and Review please


I left my home for a brighter future, I traded my grey loose clothes of black ones. I was originally Tobias now I was Four, four fears in the fear landscape. I worked the controls and lived life alone. Until my ass hole of a 'friend' Eric decided to put my in charge of next crop of transfers. God I hated him.

I had to watch them jump off the roof and plummet into the unknown. First was a Stiff like me, apparently she had her test inserted manually. This made my extremely suspicious. But I had to set that aside to train and see them like every other face. She was different, She was Tris.

When the knife training began I was in my field but Eric butted in and when the burly boy snapped Eric made me throw knives at him, stupid bastard.

Tris took his place like the Abnegation she was, selfless. I threw the first two knives barley missing her when I peered behind me Eric was not pleased. He wanted her to bleed so I did, in the ear. I threw the knife and hit her in the ear, guilt filled my system. After the training she spat at me and I tried to keep my cool, I didn't want her to see my inner demon or spill something stupid out of an emotional rant. I did that to save both herself and me! I stated what I needed to and left, leaving her the cold shoulder.

Every time I think about ferries wheels I think of Tris, way up on the dead one and her almost dying. That was also the day I finally got over the fear of heights. She was sweet and sadly asked too many questions, when we won she also won as the only thought that entered my mind when I slept.

The next time I got face to face with her was when I was clearly intoxicated but what I said wasn't just the alcohol. I told her the truth, she looked different and good, I don't fully remember it. I clearly remember her words "Do me a favour and stay away from the chasm, okay?"

I did as I was told and my buddies did give me a hard time afterwards.

When I beat the crap out of Drew that's when I did something risky, let her stay with me. I was supposed to drop her off at the infirmary and leave but no, I took care of her wounds by myself. I was grateful no one told Eric or else I would be dead, no favouritism allowed. When I slept on the floor all I could think about was that Tris was mere feet away from me, I could've let my hormones take over then her and I would be in deep trouble.

When we were going to see the fear landscape I saw Tris' arms around Will's I felt a strange emotion, jealously.

She had an effect, a strong one.

The final step to show that she meant something was revealing myself. I showed her my own fear landscape, she saw what my nickname means, my real name (Tobias) and why I left Abnegation. Jumping off the building, Enclosed in a box that felt somewhat good when she was near me, shooting an innocent lady and of course the abuse. It's sad to say but I was happy when I had to option to kill him, I didn't because I would most likely scare Tris.

The time I felt somewhat in love was by the chasm when her and I kissed, I didn't worry about everything else just, her. Tris Prior.

I tried to keep my distance the next day but that was useless, I was drawn to her.

When her and I slept in the same bed for just two hours before the banquet. I feel, hard. To everyone I was Four but to her I was Tobias. The ultimate traitor in eh eyes of my old fraction.

Nothing could change how I felt and still do, not even a serum that messes with your vision, I saw through it.

That was a long time ago, I'm now the leader of Dauntless with my Tris. After the war her and I married and she is expecting our first son. I promised myself that I wouldn't let history repeat itself, no belts or grey. I was not going to expose my children to what I had to deal with.

"Tobias, what are you doing still up?" Tris groans snapping me out of my train of thought.

I look down and see that I'm still washing my hands.

"I'm coming back now." I reply drying my hands and laying back down with her.

I place my hand on her swollen stomach. I kiss her cheek like I did back then.

That was the past and this was the future, a future that is brighter.

"I love you Tris." I smile before falling back asleep.


End file.
